the kiss
by Art-girl818
Summary: Summery: bb finds raven in her room have a power fit and think kissing her will help stop it but dose or will it make it hell for everyone and how dose one kiss change everything.


Have sorted out a lot of the spelling problems and added some bits hope it is better it's still not grate.

Summary: bb finds raven in her room have a power fit and think kissing her will help stop it but dose or will it make it hell for everyone and how does one kiss change everything.

The kiss.

Beats boy was sat in the opp room play on the game station, Cyborg was making an all meat pizza for himself, star was asking Robin lots of thing about earth and Raven was nowhere to be seen witch was unusual for as it was 10am and she was normally the first one up other than Robin.

"Robin why is the sky blue? And why is it that people go green after the food from my home world? Why is it that people in the vision of telly that people do the touching of lips? And…" Star was going on. Robin looked like his head was going to pop with all this so he did what any 22 year old man would do … find someone else to start a convulsion with or fight.

"BEAT BOY" the room went silent; all looked at Robin 'At least Stars not asking me anything anymore'. He went on to say "What have you done to Raven? She is normally the first one up but there is no sign of her." Everyone in the room looked at Beat boy.

"HAY I didn't do anything, why have a go at me I didn't do out!" he said in a high pitched voice "All I have done is play on this, I have only been up an hour so how can I do anything in that time" it was true he may be 20 but he still stayed in bed till all hours of the day.

"Well then why is she still not up?" Robin asked him

"I don't know" Beast Boy shot back at him.

"Go find out then" Robin was starting to worry about Raven she was always up and after they got the bond Robin and Raven had been close like brother and sister would be she was the only one that knows how Robin really feels about Starfire.

"Why should I, I didn't do anything to the goth girl I don't see why I should go see her" Everyone was too busy watching Beast Boy and Robin to see that Raven was now in the room and had heard it all and was about to hear the rest to come.

"It's always you and don't call her that" Robin wasn't mad at beast boy but he was starting to get a bit angry at him now.

"Why not that what she is" Beast Boy didn't really think that he was just getting mad at Robin for always saying everything was his fault.

"Don't start and go see if she is ok" the argument was starting to get over heated.

"Why should I go see the evil goth it's not like she cares or has feeling?" Just then Raven ran out the room. Starfire and Cyborg saw her as she left.

"STOP" Robin and Beast boy looked at Cyborg how had just made it clear that there was no reason for this to go on "Do you two even know who just saw your little fight just now" Robin looked at beast boy then back at Cy.

"No" they said at the same time looking like dear in the headlight.

"Raven…she just ran out the room I don't know when she come in but I know when she left and she don't look happy" Cyborg was not happy with you mood and every one new that that was a bad thing.

'God no…..Raven I ... I didn't …. Oh Raven' all the titans was looking at beast boy to see what he was going to do, but all he did was put his head down and leave the room without saying anything to them.

"What's the matter with are dear friend beast boy?" Star asked.

"I don't know Star" Cyborg looked over at Robin "Yo man don't you think you should go and say sorry to Beast boy and Raven?" Robin looked over at him

"Raven yes, Beast boy no but I will have a chat with him!" with that said Robin left the room.

In beast boy room bb was sat on his bed looking at two photos in one was Terra and him her with her arms over his shoulders it was the day the team went to the park and in the other was one of him and Raven they was sat on a towel at the beach it was after Terra left them the first time there was nothing really about the photo but it was one beast boys liked the most.

-Whush- Beast boy looked up to see who was at his door…. It was Robin "what do you want Robin? He asked with venom in his voice.

"I want you to say sorry to Raven!" he said bluntly

"I know that!" he looked down "now get out." Over the last 5 year beast boy had found his feet and had his own mind but he also had his own fears as well. A fear of love and being hurt.

"…"Robin sat down next to beast boy. Beast boy moved the photo of Raven and him under the one of Terra Robin looked at the photo in beast boy's hand "You miss her don't you"

"Who?" Beast Boy looked up at Robin

"Terra you miss her don't you?" Robin asked again

"I….I don't know any more, how can I miss her after 4 years I didn't love her, well not really I liked her but not as much as…. I don't know" he didn't want everyone knowing who it was that he had been having a crush since they first meet.

"Not as much as whom?" Robin had an idea as to who it was.

"I don't know" beast boy got up off his bed and moved and put the photos in his bed side table " I'm going to see Raven and say sorry" with that he left the room. Robin sat there and waited when he know that beast boy was gone he moved over and removed the photos from the drawer, as it come out the one of Raven and beast boy fell out with it "What's this ….. Oh Beast Boy?"

"What's up man" Cyborg come in the room and saw that Robin was there and not beast boy. "what you doing in here and where is Beast Boy?"

"Look at this" he handed the photo over to Cyborg "what do you think?"

"Well first I don't think you should be minding your own biasness and not going throw bb's things and 2nd I don't know what to say about the photo you know when it was taken?"

"Nope" robin looked at the photo again. "all you can see form the photo it's on the beach by the tower."

"Well let's leave it don't want to make another argument k man lets go" with that they left best boy's room.

"Raven, come on open the door!" Beast boy was outside Ravens door. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it"

Before he had a chance to say anything else the door was rip of the hinges and was sent over the room. Beast boy looked in the room to find Raven sat on her bed and by the looks of it she was in bad shape there was books flying over the room her door now flying about with them but he didn't really care all he saw was Raven … she was sat there her eyes was white with power he could also see that there was the smallest tear that was running down her face it wasn't like she was crying her eyes out but it still cut his heart the same.

"Raven…" He remembered a chat he had, had with Raven about her power and how to stop it Ravens voice went throw his mind 'when I was a child and my power went may hem my mother always hugged me and I don't know a 100 as to why that happened but my power would always stop and go back in to me some time I passed out other than that I was fine….' Beast boy new what he had to do he changed in to a cat and ran in to the room now almost ever thing was flying around the room but in cat form he was able to jump over or get under things fast. When he got to her bed he jumped up and changed back in to beast boy.

"Come on Raven." He said as he put his arms around her hugging her like her mother did when she was little…. But it didn't work the power was still out of control and everything was flying about the place "come on why is it not working I'm hugging you like you said to….." 'Wait it was her mum that hugged her not me her mum had super powers …. No wait I have super powers so it's not that …..' he looked at Raven thinking back to when she told him about her mum stopping her power then it hit him it was the love that her mum showed for her not the hug it's self it was love, but beast boy didn't know how could he, he felt like he loved her but would it only work on that or did it need love from both sides but was the love he felt for her real love or just a crush he had he didn't know all he knew was he had to do something and fast.

"I hope this works…" was all he said before he placed his lips over Ravens, her eyes shot strut back to the purple as they was before but soon closed again as she kissed beast boy back beast boy felt this but didn't wish to stop it so he pulled her close to him as they had their very first kiss together, they pulled away from each other and as they did so Raven passed out in beast boys arm "Raven, Raven….." he picked her up and Ran over to the med bay with Raven in his arms "come on Raven please be ok"

As he was running down there he passed Robin who was heading to see Raven himself "what happed?" Robin said as he ran after them both.

"I don't know one min she is fine then the next she is like this" he didn't want him to know they had kissed he didn't want any one of then to know that he liked her in any way because then they would keep asking and putting there nose in where it not wanted.

An hour passed and Raven was still in the med bay Cyborg told them it was as if she was sleeping just passed out no reason he just put it down to power it was not the 1st or 2nd time this had happened so they just let it go they has some one cheeking in on her every 20 min's or so beast boy didn't let on bout the kiss.

Two more hour's passed until Raven was up and about again she didn't say anything just that she was in nevermore and don't remember as to what happened witch was not true she knew what had happened but she didn't know where Beast boy was after looking about the tower she went up to the top of the tower to get away from Star asking if she was ok all the time. She went over to the side and sat down.

"What are you doing up here shouldn't you be in bed?" come a voice from the door as Raven looked over she saw that it was beat boy she didn't say anything but watched him walk over and sit next to her.

"I remember what happened and thank you." Raven looked over at the city as beast boy looked at her.

"Raven there something I got to know?" she looked at him as if to say go on. "well I tried hugging you like your mum did but it didn't work so I figured that it was love not the hug that did it but I didn't know if it was love on both sides cuz I feel I love you but I didn't know if it had to be both…mmmmm" he was cut off as Ravens lips hit his in a deep kiss but as it started it was over "I love you" was the next thing out of both the mouths.

"I'm so sorry about what I had said this morning it was just Robin was having a go at me and I didn't want them to think anything in to me liking…. Loving you so I had to act like I didn't like you I'm sorry."

"It's ok but you can make it up to me" she then got up and pulling beast boy up with her they went inside and to the ops room as they got there, there was a note on the fringe "gone to get pizza be back soon."

"Ok so there out… want to watch a TV for a bit." Beast boy asked

"Well I'm reading … but I guess I could sit next to you" she give a small smile as the cuddled up on the sofa together.

End


End file.
